Earth-101420/Archives
The following work belongs in the old Earth-101420. The universe has since relaunched under the same page, but everything that used to be on the page is now shared here. Promotions Via promotions and negotiations, thankfully, Finn Tracy joined as a user in this collaboration universe. Later onwards, Andrewtheking did too, briefly leaving for medical reasons. He has since returned. Later onwards, ElectricMayhem joined it too. Hey! Anyone can join the collaboration universe and can do their own series! But it has to be related with this universe`s other affiliations. You can do any superhero series of your own wish. Visit this thread for discussion about this universe and to find a list of owned properties and preferences: Development This universe was in development hell for 3 days starting from 19th January, 2015 ending at 22nd January after it was all settled and confirmed. (!) DuttPanda and Vision0 had discussed everything from minority. They had discussed about concepts, reality numbers, characters, phases, television series, etc. They also thought of promoting their works after finalization. After the success of Earth-77, DuttPanda and Vision0 thought of tactics to brawl their way to success in popularity but hilariously ended up just like Sony! Few days later, Finn Tracy joined as another caretaker like Vision and Panda. In the chat, Andrewtheking was impressed with the idea and joined the gang as well. Midst, a horrible thing happened. After confirmation, a hour later, Andrewtheking noted that he can`t do anything on this wiki. Confused, Vision and Dutt asked him what was going on, and he revealed his problem. He was officially removed from this impending collaboration. Later though, he had returned. Later on, after the absence of Dutt in midnight, somehow ElectricMayhem joined the project! Whoop whoop! The partnership with Uncanny X-Factor did not happen due to his focus on his Cap-Verse event. BeholdTheVision had joined the group after the negotiations. Irockz707 did so too in chat. Bridgetterock has not given any confirmation so it is considered as him not in the project. Apparently, Shadow757 has joined the group as well. Afterwards, Andrewtheking cancelled his Captain Britain series and confirmed an Iron Fist series. After a while the universe became inactive and was rebooted with fresh faces on new series. Shareholders Negotiations had been concluded. Finance and clarification provided a clear statement of Dutt as a shareholder who owns 40% of the series and as does Vision0.The rest fall into the CC-AA-CCSSAASS License by Marvel Comics Database. Budget and Box Office Budget problems were not much much. Wikia did not allow longer than a week to stay in this website via smartphone to Dutt. He had to pay two dollars to buy the official and no lags version. But it turned out dissapointing. Refunds were made and Dutt was given double the money back with his wiki problem resolved. With adhering 4$ and a pocket money of $38, he bought Photoshop CS12 for making minimalist posters for this collaboration, which cut $24. He remained with a total of $18. With saving that amount, he promoted and contracted five other members to join this incorporation. Promotions and announcements turned out successful. The article was visited several times. Wikia grossed much money, which licensed Dutt`s incorporation half of the grossing too. After the series announcements, a successful box office arouses and as of now, $98.99 is under Dutt`s account and incorporation. Critical Reviews Here, people may comment on what they think of this concept and the TV series or movies. Just first write your name with links and then comment on what you think of anything related with this series! If there is anything about feedback, post it on the comments below or a thread we will soon create in the future! Top 19 Users Posts Are Here *'Uncanny X-Factor:' Well, this was certainly a partnership waiting to happen from the get-go. The combination of TV and movies should be interesting, I eagerly await its progression. (RESPONSE FROM DUTTPANDA: '''Thanks though!)' *'Bridgetterocks:' *'ElectricMayhem: Just calling them Asgard and Wakanda is a weird choice. Plus, the documentary thing is also weird. I mean, I'm not saying it's BAD weird, I haven't seen the articles yet, but this looks cool so far. Good job! ('''RESPONSE FROM DUTTPANDA:) '''Bruh, you joined us..... :/)' *'Cartoon44:' ''Others Other Things ''These are other properties that are related or connected with this article.